Meant to Be
by OneDayFamous
Summary: A fun-filled interactive RHr story with multiple fluffy endings! Wheee!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi to all of my wonderful reviewers and everyone who reads this. I know, it's been quite a while since I posted anything. I haven't written much lately. I've had this story kicking around for a long time and I can't quite motivate myself to fix it up, so I'll just post it as is. Sorry if it's horrible, but really, I only wrote it because I thought it would be fun. I'm not JKR and never will be.  
  
So anyway, this is a choose your own adventure story so the chapters are not necessarily meant to be read in numerical order, just follow the instructions. I do not own the idea for choose your own adventure stories and I don't know who does, but don't sue me for borrowing it because this story is most definitely not worth suing over. Because it is cheesy. Cheesier than Cheez Whiz! Not that that's hard, since Cheez Whiz is mostly plastic, isn't it? That's what I've heard, anyway. I don't eat much plastic, so I wouldn't know. Anyway, without further adieu, I present you with…  
  
-----------  
  
MEANT TO BE  
  
-----------  
  
Hermione arrived at King's Cross with her parents the day the Hogwarts Express was due to leave for Hogwarts. Her parents helped her carry her trunks (they were quite heavy, as they were full of books) to Station 9 ¾. Her parents were looking somewhat uncomfortable being around some of the witches and wizards who were already there.   
  
"Goodbye Mum, goodbye Dad," she said as she hugged them each tightly. "I'll see you next summer!" Then she stood alone with her trunks, watching her parents leave. A wave of loneliness washed over her, until she heard a familiar voice call her name.  
  
She turned around. "Harry!" she cried, running over to hug him. "I missed you!"  
  
"Er.. yeah, you too, Hermione." Harry was looking a bit uncomfortable and he turned to glance at the person beside him. Ron. Ron And Hermione looked at eachother. Hermione debated with herself over whether or not she should hug him also. Somehow, it had been different with Harry. She hadn't worried about people interpreting the hug as something romantic, because there were no romantic feelings between the two of them. They were very good friends, and no more. However, she couldn't say the same for Ron. Yes, they were very good friends, but.. she cared about him as more than just a friend, too. And if she hugged him, what if that showed? What if it ruined everything? But she did want to hug him. She was, after all, extremely happy to see him again.  
  
*If you think Hermione should hug Ron, go to Chapter 2.  
  
*If you think Hermione should play it safe and not hug Ron, go to Chapter 3. 


	2. Chapter 2

She looked at him again, and decided to just do it. She'd hugged Harry, after all. It was the same thing, she tried to convince herself. Unfortunately, the moment her body was pressed against Ron's, her mind was wiped clear of any thought and she failed to realize that she was hugging him much more tightly than she'd hugged Harry, for a much longer time, and also that her eyes were closed.  
  
She finally snapped back to reality at the sound of a throat being cleared. She and Ron sprang apart and looked at Harry, who was trying to hide a smile. Hermione felt her face burning. Had Harry figured it out? Had Ron? Her eyes widened and she spun around to face Ron again to see the expression on his face. He was looking at her. The moment she made eye contact, he looked away. She noticed his face had turned a bright shade of red.  
  
"Shall we get on the train, then?" Harry once again brought her tumbling back to reality.  
  
"Yes, good idea."  
  
"Right.."  
  
They found a compartment to themselves and settled in for the trip. Ron sat next to Hermione. Whenever his arm would brush hers, she had to concentrate very hard on not closing her eyes and putting her head on his shoulder. It was a very tempting urge. But she couldn't do it. Not in front of Harry, and also just not at all because then Ron would know and if Ron knew.. well, then everything would be weird. What if things changed and they drifted apart? She loved having Ron as a friend and nothing was going to make her risk that friendship. Not even the chance of finding out if he felt the same way about her. He wouldn't, anyway. Why would he?  
  
Of course, there were times, like today when he had blushed after they hugged, that she wondered if perhaps there was a chance that he did like her as more than a friend, after all. But she was good at convincing herself that this was impossible. She was not beautiful like Fleur. She was smart, but what good was that? It didn't seem to help in the least when trying to attract males. Oh well, who needed men?  
  
She felt Ron get up from their seat. She looked up as he announced that he was going to the washroom. Her eyes followed him out the door.  
  
"So, anything you want to tell me?" Harry was smiling.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on Hermione, I'm not that dumb!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione, becoming slightly nervous.  
  
"You and Ron."  
  
She began to squirm. "What about Ron and I?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "You fancy him, obviously."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
He chuckled. "It's ok, you can admit it to me. I won't tell anyone."  
  
"I.. err..."  
  
*If you think Hermione should admit her feelings for Ron to Harry, go to Chapter 4.  
  
*If you think Hermione should attempt unsuccessfully to make Harry believe that she does not in fact fancy Ron, go to Chapter 5. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione decided not to risk letting her feelings for Ron show, so she just smiled at him and said hello.  
  
The three of them boarded the train and found an empty compartment. Ron was being unusually silent, and the few times ht looked up at either Harry or Hermione he looked slightly sad, Hermione noticed.  
  
"Ron, is everything ok?"  
  
He looked up at her sadly. "Yeah, everything's fine.." But his flat voice and his face gave him away.  
  
"You're one of my best friends, Ron, you can tell me!"  
  
"Yeah.. one of your best friends. Not your best friend," he muttered to himself, as he turned to glare slightly at Harry.  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "What did I do?"  
  
"Nothing.." Ron sighed and looked at the floor.  
  
The three of them sat in an uncomfortable silence until there was a knock at the door and Ginny walked in.  
  
"Harry," she said, blushing, "can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
Harry glanced worriedly at Ron and then back at Ginny. He smiled and then got up and followed Ginny out.  
  
After the door closed behind them, Hermione giggled. "I wonder when they'll figure out they like each other?"  
  
Ron's head snapped up. "What? She.. she doesn't like him! I mean, I know she used to, but.. not anymore? Does she?" His face fell at the look on her face. "And don't worry.. he probably doesn't like her."  
  
Hermione looked at him curiously. "What are you talking about? Why shouldn't I worry? What do I have to worry about?"  
  
"Well, I know you two like each other, so don't worry about him liking Ginny, she's nothing compared to you. I mean, she's wonderful, but.. don't worry, if he has any brains, he'll choose you."  
  
Hermione didn't speak for a moment, as she tried to sort out what Ron had said. She looked at him. "You don't think Harry and I fancy eachother, do you?" Ron's silence gave her his answer. "Ron, I'm quite sure he doesn't feel that way about me." Ron didn't look any less devastated. "And I *know* I don't feel that way about him."  
  
"You don't?" he asked, hopefully.  
  
"I promise you, I don't fancy Harry."  
  
"So.. umm.. do you.. y'know.. fancy anybody else?" he mumbled.  
  
Her cheeks flushed. "Actually, I do.."  
  
"Oh. Lucky Viktor," he said bitterly.  
  
"What does Viktor have to do with it?" Hermione almost laughed. His reply was so typically.. Ron. "Just because he and I went to the ball together, it doesn't mean I care about him like that. I just said yes to him because I thought the person I really liked would never ask me to go with him anyway. But then he did. Of course, he didn't mean it." Now she looked sad.  
  
Ron got angry. "Who wouldn't mean it? Who wouldn't want to go to a ball with you? He must be crazy!" His eyes flashed.  
  
Hermione giggled. "Yes, I think he is crazy." She paused. "You don't know who I'm talking about, do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
She bit her lip.  
  
*If you think Hermione should tell Ron who she fancies (as if it's not completely obvious anyway!), go to Chapter 8.  
  
*If you think Hermione should not tell Ron who she fancies, go to Chapter 9.  
  
*If you want to find out what Harry and Ginny are up to, go to Chapter 10. 


	4. Chapter 4

She sighed. He knew anyway, why try to hide it? Maybe he could help her anyway.  
  
"You're right," she said.  
  
Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "You do?!?"  
  
"I thought you said you knew!" she cried.  
  
"I didn't know for sure until just now, and to tell the truth I never expected you to admit to it."  
  
She realized then what she had done. She had just told Harry that she fancied Ron. She had admitted to it. Oh dear.  
  
"Harry," she pleaded, "don't tell anyone! Please don't!"  
  
"I won't, but you should tell Ron."  
  
The look she gave Harry at that comment plainly said that she thought he was crazy. "Tell Ron? I can't do that!"  
  
Harry sighed. "Why not?"  
  
"Because, Harry," she said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "he doesn't like me in that way! And if I told him I.. do like him in that way, well then that would just ruin everything! And so, I won't ever tell him!"  
  
"Hermione, what makes you think he doesn't fancy you?" Harry asked sincerely.  
  
She paused. "Well.. why would he? I'm just.. me. Nothing special."  
  
"What's not special?"  
  
They both jumped at the sound of Ron's voice. Neither had heard him open the compartment door.  
  
Hermione's face went white.  
  
"Fine, don't answer me!" Ron said, and his voice sounded somewhat hurt. "Shall I leave again so you two can continue your private conversation?"  
  
"No! No Ron, stay." She really didn't want to continue talking about Ron with Harry. She was afraid of how much she'd reveal that she would regret later. Also, it was nice having Ron back sitting beside her.  
  
"So do I get to know what's not special?" He said with a grin.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes. "Me."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
She looked sadly at him. "I'm not special."  
  
He looked quite shocked. "Um, actually, I think you are." When he realized what he'd said, his face turned crimson. "Erm.. I mean, well, you know.."  
  
Hermione was watching him curiously. "Actually," she said slowly, "I don't know what you mean."  
  
Ron gulped and looked over at Harry. Harry took this as his cue to leave to "find the lunch tray."  
  
When he was gone, the compartment seemed oddly quiet.  
  
Hermione looked nervously over at Ron, waiting for him to tell her exactly what he'd meant when he'd said she was special. Was it possible he actually did fancy her? It seemed so unlikely. But at times like this, she couldn't help but wonder. And hope.  
  
Unfortunately, Ron seemed to be trying very hard to avoid her eyes and to avoid talking to her. She couldn't stand not knowing.  
  
"Ron, please tell me what you meant by that!" she pleaded.  
  
He sighed. "I.. er.. I meant that.. I think you're special. Really special." He glanced nervously at her. She was blushing very hard.  
  
"Ohhh..."  
  
Ron put his head in his hands and shook his head. "I can't believe I just said that."  
  
Hermione's face fell. "So.. you didn't mean it?" She was close to tears.  
  
"No.. I meant it. I just can't believe I was a big enough prat to mess up our friendship like that. I'm sorry."  
  
"You actually think I'm special?" Hermione's voice was filled with hope.  
  
Ron looked up and gave a curious smile. "Yeah. I do." He reached his hand over and placed it on hers.  
  
"Oh. Oh!" Hermione laughed happily. "I think you're very special too, Ron!"  
  
"You do?"  
  
She smiled at him. "I do."  
  
And, since she was quite drowsy, she leaned over and put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes and slept peacefully until they reached Hogwarts.  
  
THE END  
  
Congratulations! You have succeeded in your mission! What mission? The mission to get Ron and Hermione together, of course! Yay! Don't forget to review! :) 


	5. Chapter 5

"Harry, what are you on about? I do not fancy Ron! He's just my friend! Honestly!"  
  
Harry regarded her seriously for a moment. "If you say so." He sounded like he didn't believe a word of it. "Poor Ron.."  
  
"What do you mean, poor Ron?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "He obviously fancies you. But if you think of him as just a friend, then.. Poor Ron."  
  
Hermione stared at him. "He.. what?"  
  
"He fancies you."  
  
Her jaw dropped.  
  
"But, since you don't feel the same way, I guess nothing's going to happen."  
  
"Err.. yeah..." She didn't know what to say. She didn't really believe that Ron fancied her, but she didn't want it to sound like she cared too much because then Harry would know the truth. Though she was pretty sure he knew anyway. But it was different, Harry knowing because he had guessed, and Harry knowing because she had admitted it to him.  
  
Harry sighed. "Come on Hermione, you can tell me, I won't tell anyone!"  
  
"Harry, I do NOT fancy Ron!" she practically shouted. Then she noticed that Ron had picked that precise moment to walk back into their compartment. She felt herself blushing. She looked over at Ron, who surprisingly had a very hurt look on his face. "Ron..." But she didn't get the chance to say any more, because he'd turned and left the room. She sat there, stunned for a moment.  
  
"Liar." Harry muttered.  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"I was telling the truth before, when I said he fancied you. Maybe you should go tell him that you didn't mean what you said before he gets really upset."  
  
She nodded and left to find Ron.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what she'd done. She'd pretty much just told Ron she didn't fancy him. But she did. And Harry said Ron fancied her too. And.. If he did, she'd probably just really hurt him. She had to find him.  
  
She caught up with him a minute later, sitting in the corridor with his head in his hands.  
  
"Ron.."  
  
He slowly looked up. His eyes were somewhat red. Hermione felt horrible.  
  
"I.. er.. I didn't mean what I said."  
  
"It sounded like you did. Don't worry, I won't stop you if you want to run off and marry Vicky."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
*If you think Hermione should get mad and start lecturing Ron on not calling Viktor Vicky, etc, then go to Chapter 6.  
  
*If you think Hermione should ignore this and stay on topic, go to Chapter 7. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Ron, for once, just once, why can't you give it a rest? And also, don't call him Vicky! His name is Viktor! And I would never 'run off and marry Viktor'! So just stop it, ok? Why can't you just learn when to quit?" Hermione was practically yelling, and was leaning closer and closer to Ron for emphasis as her anger increased.  
  
  
  
Ron started to get equally mad and replied, in just as loud a voice, and close enough that she could feel his breath, "Why can't I learn to quit? Because.. Because you're fraternizing with the enemy, as I'm sure you're well aware! But since that doesn't seem to bother you in the least, I guess I can't make you stop spending time with Vicky. Yes, I just called him Vicky again, and I'll keep on calling him Vicky as long as I feel like it! Vicky Vicky Vicky Vicky Vicky…" He was cut off as Hermione roughly placed her hand against his mouth so that she could yell at him again now.  
  
  
  
"Ronald Weasley, when are you ever going to stop being so immature? Just forget about Viktor, ok? He and I are friends. FRIENDS. Nothing more. And if you keep on telling me that I'm in love with him then you and I most definitely will NOT be friends soon! So just…" This time, she was cut off - not by a hand, but by Ron's mouth, pressing firmly against hers. She whimpered and began kissing him back, cursing herself for falling for someone so infuriating. But at least she knew they would never be bored together.  
  
THE END  
  
Doobie doobie dooo.. Cheese = yummy. Especially soy cheese! Don't forget to review! :) 


	7. Chapter 7

"Ron, do you honestly think I feel that way about Viktor?"  
  
Ron replied bitterly, "Well, it is rather obvious."  
  
"Well it shouldn't be obvious, because it' not true." She retorted.  
  
"You don't fancy Krum?"  
  
"No, Ron. I can't believe you think I would. He's not my type at all."  
  
Ron brightened. "So.. What *is* your type?"  
  
"Why?" she asked, blushing.  
  
Ron blushed even more but managed to reply "Because I want to try and be your type."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "Well… you already are."  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Ron asked nervously.  
  
Hermione shook her head.   
  
"Really? I'm your type?" He laughed, shouting "I'm your type! I'm Hermione Granger's type!"  
  
Hermione whined, "Ron, it's not fair… you know my type but I don't know what your type is!"  
  
Ron looked at her seriously. "Do you really need to ask that?"  
  
She stared at him blankly. He drew a breath. "You, Hermione. It's always been you."  
  
THE END  
  
Wow. That was one of the cheesiest lines I've ever written. I'm so proud. Like Ron would ever in a million years say that. Ah well.. Don't forget to review! :) 


	8. Chapter 8

"Who is it?" Ron demanded.  
  
She figured given what he'd just said, the chances were pretty good he felt the same way. "Well.. it's.. you." But still, she avoided his eyes and played with her robes.  
  
"What?" Ron's voice was hoarse. "You.. you.. *do* you? Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Really?" he asked incredulously.  
  
Hermione laughed and hugged him. "Of course I do," she whispered into his shoulder.  
  
He ackwardly put his arms around her and pulled her closer. She snuggled into his side and closed her eyes.  
  
"Hey!" Ron suddenly sat up straight. "You said that the guy – that I – didn't mean it when I asked you to the ball." She looked up at his face. He held her eyes as he gently ran his fingers through her hair, then whispered "I meant it, 'Mione. You know I did. Well, maybe not when I asked you. But right after that, I began to realize why I hated him so much.. because I wanted to be the one to go with you! You knew, didn't you?"  
  
She smiled. "I never believed any of your stories about 'fraternizing with the enemy.' I knew there was more to it than that. But I never thought you actually fancied me!"  
  
He grinned and pulled her in for another hug. "Like you said, I'm crazy!"  
  
She kissed him softly on the cheek. "Yes, you are. Don't ever change."  
  
THE END  
  
Awww.. How sweet! Just like.. sugar-coated cheese! Don't forget to review! :) 


	9. Chapter 9

"Who is it?" Ron demanded.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Come on, you can tell me," he pleaded. "You don't trust me to keep it a secret, do you?"  
  
She looked at his pouting face. "Of course I trust you! Ron, we've been best friends since we were eleven. We've gone through so much together. Of course I trust you. I just.. can't tell you this. I'm sorry." She had an idea Ron still thought she didn't trust him.  
  
"Can I guess, then?"  
  
She laughed quietly at his persistence and at the enthusiastic look on his face. "Ok, I suppose."  
  
He counted off on his fingers, "Not Harry, not Krum… Who else?" He thought for a moment. "Me!" He was, of course, only joking, but when he named himself he noticed Hermione caught her breath stared straight ahead, with a slightly pink tint showing in her cheeks.  
  
Hermione swallowed. "What would you say if.. if it was you?"  
  
Ron studied her face for a minute. "I'd say.." He considered his response. "I'd say, I really like you too Hermione. A lot." His face burned red.  
  
She stared at him. "You do?"  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
She smiled, "Well, you guessed right. It's you. I like you."  
  
"And I really like you too, Hermione. A lot."  
  
She laughed, "Yes, I figured you did when you said it the first time." She considered this a while, then added "though I don't really know why you would."  
  
"Because!"  
  
"You need a better reason than that, Ron!" she teased.  
  
"Because, it's you."  
  
"Oh. Alright then. I suppose that works." She smiled at him.  
  
"I just don't know why it took me so long to realize that," he said as he moved forwards to hold her, and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Well, you were worth the wait," she said as she relaxed in his arms.  
  
THE END  
  
J'aime du fromage! Quiero el queso! Ich mochte der Kase! Don't forget to review! :) 


	10. Chapter 10

Harry followed a very nervous-looking Ginny out of the compartment. As soon as he closed the door behind them, he spoke. "You know Ginny, I think you're right.. I think Ron and Hermione *do* fancy eachother!"  
  
  
  
Ginny seemed to get over her embarrassment. "Of course they do," she replied, rolling her eyes. "It's so obvious! That's why I came to get you. I thought they could use some time alone. Maybe it'll be enough to get them together finally."  
  
  
  
"Oh.. so, you didn't actually want to see me, then, did you?" Harry's face fell.  
  
  
  
"Well, I.. I always want to see you, Harry." She blushed furiously as he looked at her.  
  
  
  
Harry didn't say anything for a moment. He was busy considering what Ginny had said. He began to speak slowly, "Ginny.. do you think maybe Ron and Hermione aren't the only people who should be getting together today?"  
  
  
  
She looked into his green eyes, which were focused intensely on hers. "Who else would you have in mind?"  
  
  
  
He reached out and placed a hand on each of her arms, then gently lowered them until he was holding her hands. His hands were trembling, but he managed to lift up one of her hands and kissed it softly.  
  
  
  
Ginny squeaked, and was unable to say anything coherent. But that didn't matter because soon their lips were pressed together and nothing else needed to be said.  
  
*If you think Hermione should tell Ron who she fancies (as if it's not completely obvious anyway!), go to Chapter 8.  
  
*If you think Hermione should not tell Ron who she fancies, go to Chapter 9. 


End file.
